nationstates_terran_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
RP stats
RP stats are usually determined by a plethora of factors, too many to list. But here is a list of the Empire's strength in 2499, for those who (1 like a very tough challenge (2 are suicidally overconfident (3 are trolls, cheaters or number-wankers. These stats are now canon! TERRITORY: 15 full galaxies per universe (Terran Dominion has 3 Universes), average of 300 billion inhabited worlds over 37.5 billion systems(av. 8 planets per system and 10 billion free people per planet) and 1 trillion inhabited moons (av. 4 billion free people per moon). - Per Galaxy POPULATION: 204 sextillion Free Terrans, 612 sextillion slaves, several sextillion Ghosts. (they who maintain the Drone Worlds) Drone Worlds: a total of 1200 billion planets have been coverted to Drone Worlds who house the Dominion's gigantic amount of drone forces. MILITARY SIZE Space forces 1 Fleet Group per 4 systems 400 Fleet Groups per Galaxy 10 Fleet Groups of the Imperial Guard 8 squadrons of Drone ships (Destroyers and Carriers) per System 12.000 squadrons of Drone ships (Destroyers and Carriers) per Galaxy Ground forces (25% of Planet forces for Moons. All numbers exclude officers and support personnel.) Infantry per planet: 2 billion Airplanes per planet: 700.000 Gunships per planet: 30.000 Helicopters per planet: 150.000 Tanks per planet: 90 million Other armored vehicles: 60 million Battle Mechs per planet: 30 million Stationary cannons per planet: 4 million Mobile Artillery pieces per planet: 2 million Tracked Artillery pieces per planet: 800.000 Rocket Artillery pieces per planet: 1 million Capital Ships per planet: 400 Rocket Ships per planet: 300 Submarines per planet: 480 Aircraft carriers per planet: 128 Drone Tanks per planet: 4 million Drone Airplanes per planet: 1.5 million Drone Gunships per planet: 100.000 Drone Helicopters per planet: 50.000 Drone Walkers per planet: 600.000 Drone Battle Mechs per planet: 200.000 Robot Superheavy Troopers per planet: 120 million MJC Drones per planet: 2 million Orbital defenses (Orbital Defense Grid) Ghost Guns: 60.000 Octopuses: 40.000 Gatekeepers: 20.000 Phoenix Battle Stations: 32 Ion Cannons: 40 Quantum Harmonizers: 32 Quantum Cascaders: 8 Kinetic Strike Guns: 100 Planetside defenses (Apocalypse Defense Grid, mainly concentrated around cities but runs a grid pattern over the entire surface area.) FLAK guns per planet: 500 million Assault Guns per planet: 60 million Howitzers per planet: 80 million MG nests per planet: 120 million Autoturrets per planet: 50 million SAM sites per planet: 30 million Battle Bunkers per planet: 18 million Missile silos per planet: 20.000 The no man's land around the Apocalypse lines is littered with undetectable fusion mines. Super Weapons (In order of destructive force, top to bottom) (excluding the units carried by Starfleet) Kinetic Strike Guns: 120 per Planet, 80 per Moon Ion Cannons: 30 per Planet, 12 per Moon Quantum Harmonizers: 4 per Planet, 2 per Moon Quantum Cascaders: 2 per Planet Supernova Missiles: 96 Quantumnuclear Missiles: 800 per Planet, 200 per Moon Vanquisher: Only 9 of these exist. They are intergated on Purifier Super Dreadnoughts. Drone Planets Infantry per planet: 2.700.000 Airplanes per planet: 30.000 Gunships per planet: 3.000 Helicopters per planet: 9.000 Tanks per planet: 60.000 Other armored vehicles: 400.000 Battle Mechs per planet: 100 million Stationary cannons per planet: 10 million Mobile Artillery pieces per planet: 0 Tracked Artillery pieces per planet: 0 Rocket Artillery pieces per planet: 0 Capital Ships per planet: 0 Rocket Ships per planet: 0 Submarines per planet: 0 Aircraft carriers per planet: 0 Drone Tanks per planet: 80 million Drone Airplanes per planet: 50 million Drone Gunships per planet: 4 million Drone Helicopters per planet: 25 million Drone Walkers per planet: 60 million Drone Battle Mechs per planet: 45 million Robot Superheavy Troopers per planet: 600 million MJC Drones per planet: 1 billion FLAK guns per planet: 1.5 billion Assault Guns per planet: 200 million Howitzers per planet: 160 million MG nests per planet: 0 Autoturrets per planet: 500 million SAM sites per planet: 300 million Battle Bunkers per planet: 0 Missile silos per planet: 300.000 Drone Destroyers: 600.000 Drone Carriers: 400.000 Kinetic Strike Guns (groundside): 2000 Kinetic Strike Guns (orbital): 5000 Ion Cannons (groundside): 40 Ion Cannons (orbital): 100 Quantum Harmonizers (groundside): 12 Quantum Harmonizer (orbital): 30 Quantum Cascaders (groundside): 4 Quantum Cascaders (orbital): 8 Supernova Missiles: 500 Quantumnuclear Missiles: 200 Ghost Guns: 40.000 Octopuses: 10.000 Gatekeepers: 25.000 Phoenix Battle Stations: 200